fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ylisse (country)
The Halidom of Ylisse (イーリス聖王国 Īrisu Seiōkoku, lit. Sacred Kingdom of Iris in the Japanese version) is a peaceful, tranquil nation that was ruled by Emmeryn, the Exalt. Profile Ylisse is led by its ruler, the Exalt. The first Exalt defeated the Fell Dragon thanks to the aid of the Holy Dragon, Naga. All Exalts since then have been descendants of this man and bear the Brand of the Exalt (also called the Mark of Naga) on their bodies, a symbol of the pact between Naga and the first Exalt. The citizens of Ylisse worship Naga as their god, and because of their disdain for fighting, only a minimal amount of soldiers defend the country. However, Ylisse does have an army of its own, mostly comprising Cavaliers, Mages, Clerics, Priests, and Pegasus Knights. The knighthood in particular consists of highborn males. The rulers have a tradition of having their children wet-nursed. History About 1000 years ago, the First Exalt of Ylisse vanquished the Fell Dragon Grima using the treasured blade Falchion and the Fire Emblem. During Ylisse's founding, the period known as "the Schism", the other countries of the world thought that Ylisse would be too powerful if it held both the Falchion and the completed Fire Emblem. The five gemstones in the Emblem were distributed to each nation, leaving the Falchion and the Fire Emblem with the white gemstone, Argent, in Ylisse's care. Approximately 15 years before the start of the story, Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa's father, the previous Exalt, waged a long war against the Grimleal situated in Plegia due to their worship of the Fell Dragon, Grima. When the Ylissean army began to decline in number, the Exalt began to conscript common peasants, despite having little to no training. The lack of peasants to farm the land and feed the country caused the country to decline, and resulted in poverty and famine. Suddenly, the Exalt died, and Emmeryn inherited the Ylissean throne. Many feared that she would continue the war, but instead, she ended it and an uneasy peace was made between Ylisse and Plegia. Emmeryn immediately decreased the size of the army, resulting in less soldiers to patrol the country. While the Ylisseans were recovering from the war, the Plegians, led by Gangrel and seeking to take control of the continent, began to harass Ylisse by sending groups of bandits to raid the countryside, hoping to ignite the war again. Despite his attempts, Emmeryn did not wage an all out war, though Chrom and the Shepherds patrolled the land to stop Plegian incursions. After stopping a Plegian raid on Southtown, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Robin make their way to the Ylissean capital. On the way, a mysterious portal opens up and dumps undead soldiers, forcing them into a quick fight. They defeat the undead with the help of a mysterious man and arrive at the capital, where Chrom discusses the undead soldiers with Emmeryn, and are promptly called the Risen. On the way to Ferox to get aid, another group of Risen ambush them, but are quickly disposed of. When Chrom returns from Ferox, now with Khan Flavia's aid, quickly arrive at Themis, as Gangrel has kidnapped Maribelle and threatens to kill her if Emmeryn does not show up. When Emmeryn arrives, Gangrel demands the Fire Emblem in exchange for her life. Emmeryn refuses to let him have it, and Gangrel orders Aversa to kill Maribelle, but Ricken arrives and saves Maribelle. After disposing the Plegian soldiers in the vicinity, the Shepherds return to the capital, where Chrom and Lissa meet the mysterious man again. The mysterious man protects Chrom from several assassins, but loses his mask in the process and is revealed to be a woman. The mysterious woman tells Chrom to quickly protect Emmeryn, as assassins have been sent to kill her. After subduing the assassins, Chrom decides to move Emmeryn to a safer palace that none of the nations know about. However, when Emmeryn hears that the capital is being attacked, she goes back despite Chrom and Phila's protests, not wanting to cower while the people are suffering. This results in her being captured quickly by Gangrel's men. Chrom and the Shepherds, along with Basilio and Flavia, arrive in Plegia to free Emmeryn. Aversa summons a group of Risen Archers, which kill Phila and her squad, and Gangrel threatens to have the archers kill Emmeryn if Chrom does not give up the Fire Emblem. Emmeryn falls to her "death", shocking the rescue team, and Gangrel laughs out loud from it. Eventually, Chrom resolves to kill Gangrel, which he does in the Battle of the Border Wastes, though unbeknownst to him, Gangrel had survived the battle. During the next two years, with the help of Regna Ferox and reparations paid by Plegia, peace was restored. Out of respect for his "deceased" sister, Chrom forswore the title of exalt, though he did eventually marry and have a daughter named Lucina, who carried the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. Two years after Gangrel's defeat, the shadow of war fell over Ylisse again. Duke Virion of Rosanne came to Regna Ferox, asking for aid against Valm and its leader, Walhart the Conqueror, who had defeated all the other nations on the continent of Valm, and now set his sights on the continent of Ylisse. Chrom is left with no choice but to parley with Plegia for aid, needing ships to intercept the Valmese Army. The new King-Regent, Validar, willingly provides ships and funds for the campaign, but claims they can spare no troops due to still rebuilding from the last war. Before they depart, Validar introduces them to a hierophant who bears an uncanny resemblance to Chrom's tactician, and even shares his/her name. On the way back to the port, Chrom and the Shepherds are suddenly attacked by a group of Risen. They manage to drive them off with the aid of a Plegian Dark Mage. Chrom is suddenly attacked by an assassin, but is protected by "Marth," who calls him father and finally reveals her true identity as the future version of Lucina. With this battle ended, the Shepherds set sail to intercept Walhart's forces at sea, then push west to the continent of Valm and put an end to the Conqueror, also collecting four of the five gemstones for the Binding Shield. With The Conqueror defeated, Chrom and the Shepherds turn their attention to finding the last gemstone so they can complete the ritual of Naga. Validar catches wind of their search, and invites Chrom to Plegia so he can turn over the last gemstone to him. However, it turns out to be a trap, and Validar takes advantage of his control over Robin to steal the Binding Shield and prepare to summon Grima. Lucina realizes that Robin is susceptible to Validar's control, and comes to the conclusion that it is Validar that forces Robin to kill Chrom and bring about the dark future. In a desperate bid to stop it, Lucina attempts to kill Robin. However, either Chrom intervenes, or she can't bring herself to do it due to their relationship. Chrom and the Shepherds go in pursuit, of Validar, and soon engage him in battle. Chrom and Robin manage to defeat Validar, but Validar once again takes control of Robin and has him attack Chrom with a Thoron. However, having received a premonition of this very moment, had replaced the Gemstones with fakes and weakened his attack so as not to kill Chrom. Having successfully deceived Validar and ruined his plans, the Shepherds defeat him once and for all. However, Robin's doppelganger then reveals himself as Robin's future self, and uses the power of the Fire Emblem to awaken his full power and change into Grima once again. The Shepherds flee, but in the confusion, the Present Avatar succeeds in reclaiming the Binding Shield, which Chrom uses to undergo the ritual and receives Naga's full power, which empowers Falchion. The final battle with Grima begins, with Naga lending her aid. The battle can end with either Grima being put back to sleep for a thousand years (if the final blow is landed by Chrom) or with Grima being destroyed for good (if the final blow is landed by Robin). Regardless of the outcome, the war finally comes to an end, and Chrom is officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Notable Locations *Ylisstol **West of Ylisstol *Southtown *The Northroad *Themis *Breakneck Pass *Mount Prism *The Farfort *Desert Oasis *Manor of Lost Souls Family Tree :See: Altean Royal Lineage The genealogy of the Exalts of the Halidom goes as far as the first Exalt, with its origins predating even further, to the time of the Hero-King Marth. Known people from Ylisse Royalty *First Exalt - A nameless man who founded the Kingdom of Ylisse after defeating Grima. * Previous Exalt - The nameless father of Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa. Nearly brought both Ylisse and Plegia to ruin in a brutal war against the latter before his untimely death 15 years before Awakening. *Emmeryn - The pacifistic Exalt of Ylisse and older sister of Chrom and Lissa (prior to Chapter 9). *Chrom - The just Ylissean prince, brother of Emmeryn and Lissa, captain of the Shepherds, and Exalt (after Grima (Chapter)). *Lissa - The sprightly Ylissean princess and younger sister of Emmeryn and Chrom. *Lucina - The future daughter of Chrom and princess of Ylisse. *Owain - The future son of Lissa and cousin of Lucina. Shepherds *Frederick - The royal retainer for Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa and lieutenant of the Shepherds. *Sully - A brash, tomboyish Shepherd Cavalier deemed a "woman to end all men." (Potential queen) *Vaike - A thick-headed Shepherd Fighter and Chrom's self-proclaimed rival. *Stahl - A well-meaning Shepherd Cavalier with a voracious appetite. *Miriel - A studious Shepherd Mage who wishes to research all that interests her. *Sumia - A clumsy but dedicated Shepherd Pegasus Knight. (Potential queen) *Kellam - A Shepherd Knight with a lack of presence in front of other people. *Maribelle - A noblewoman Troubadour Shepherd who wishes to create equal rights for all citizens. (Potential queen) *Ricken - A young Shepherd Mage who desires to be treated like an adult rather than a child. Pegasus Knights *Phila - The captain of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights and Emmeryn's bodyguard. *Cordelia - A prodigious Pegasus Knight with hidden feelings for a certain individual. Other Ylisseans *Donnel - A farmland-raised Villager who journeys with the Shepherds to make himself better. *Gaius - A Thief who will work for the right price, especially if it involves sugar. *Libra - A War Monk whose appearance often causes people to mistake him for a woman. *Kjelle - the future daughter of Sully. *Cynthia - the future daughter of Sumia. *Brady - the future son of Maribelle. *Hierarch - The Hierarch who guided Emmeryn during her young and vulnerable years. Trivia *The descendant of the United Kingdom of Archanea formed by King Marth, Ylisse is made up of the territories belonging to the former countries of Archanea, Talys, and Pyrathi. Category:Locations Category:Nations